missing chapters
by raven and alexander
Summary: what happened between the end of the story and Albus getting on the train has LEMONS in it
1. what happen after the battle

(i don't own harry potter or any other characters in this story)

Day after the battle Harry woke up and went down stairs to find all of the Weasleys sitting in the common room. As soon as Ginny saw Harry she got up and walked over to him.

"Can we talk."

"Sure"

And they walked out the portrait hole all of the Weasleys were staring at them. Ginny toke him to the Room of Requirement.

"Ginny we can't go in there it was destroyed during the battle"

"No it wasn't the room the fire was in was destroyed"

When Harry walked in he saw that the room looked like Ginny's room back at the burrow

"So what do you want to talk about"

"Harry last year you broke up with me because of Voldemort and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get back together"

"Ginny yes I will get back together with you what made you think that I wouldn't"

"I don't know maybe you didn't like me anymore or you found someone else you liked better"

"Ginny that would never happen"

"How do you know that it wont happen"

"Because I LOVE YOU I've loved you since the day we started going out"

"I love you too Harry. All I could think about last year was you and how much I loved you and thinking about if you loved me too and if you didn't what I would do"

"What in the world would make you think I wouldn't love you"

"I don't know there are girls out there that are much prettier than me and you can have any girl you want. Plus I don't know what you see in me I'm just so boring and why would a guy like Harry Potter ever like a girl like me "

"To me you are the prettiest girl in the world and I love everything about you like how your not like other girls, you never cry, your hair how the sun dances off it and your eyes they are so pretty I could get lost in them all day if I could"

"Really you love everything about me"

"Yes maybe we should get back I think your family will be wanting to know what happened to us"

"Well I don't want to tell my family that were dating just yet"

"Okay I really didn't want to tell them either they wont let us have any time to ourselves if they find out"

(Please tell me what you thought about my first story and if there is any thing you want me to add or take out)


	2. back at the burrow

Harry woke up to find Ron starting at I'm. When Ron saw that Harry was awake he when over to his bed.

"Where did you and Ginny go last night"

"We just when for a walk and talked for awhile"

"Harry can I ask you something"

"What"

"Can you and Hermione switch rooms"

"I'm okay with it but I'll have to ask Ginny"

"Okay"

" You do mind that me and Ginny are going to be sharing a room"

"I'm not that happy about it but I really want Hermione in my room so I have no choice can I ask you something else"

"Sure what is it"

"Are you and my sister dating again"

"Yes what made you think we wouldn't"

"I don't know maybe your feelings had changed while we were gone"

"Oh they changed but in a good way the time I had to be away from her made me realize how much I loved her"

"Wow did you just say that you love Ginny"

"Yes I love Ginny and I'm not afraid to tell anyone"

"Good because you are going to have to ask Bill, Charlie, Percy and George what they think about you and Ginny dating and your going to have to tell them that you love her"

"Okay were are they"

"There all in the sitting room"

"Okay well I want Ginny to be in the room when I tell them"

"Okay I'll meet you down there"

Harry headed down to Ginny's room at first he just shod out side of her room thinking about what he was going to say to her and what he was going to say to her brothers. Harry finally made up his mind on what he was going to say to her brothers he knocked on her door.

"Come in"

"Hey Ginny"

"Hey Harry what's up"

"Well I think its about time we told your family that we're dating"

"Okay but I don't think it's the right time to tell them that we love each other"

"Gin they need to know how much we care about each other"

"Fine but your doing all of the talking"

"Okay Gin are you okay you look like your about to get sick"

"I'm fine its just the idea of my brothers knowing we're dating and having a reason to tease me about it. Plus they'll know we love each other and they'll wont let the two of us alone together"

"I'll be okay just remember that I'll be with you the hole time"

"I know"

"Oh is it okay for me and Hermione to switch rooms for the summer"

"Sure why wouldn't it be okay with me"

"I don't know I'll tell Ron you said it was okay"

Harry and Ginny walked in to the sitting room hand and hand this did not go unnoticed by her brothers they were all looking at the couple when Harry saw Ron he walked over to him with Ginny following.

"Hey Ron Ginny said it was aright for me and Hermione to switch rooms for the summer"

"Okay are you ready to tell them"

"Yea"

Harry and Ginny walked back to the door so that they were facing every one and right when Harry was about to start Ginny's parents walked in and asked what was going on and they saw that Harry and Ginny were holding hand. They when and sat down to give them a chance to tell them what's going on.

"I have something I need to tell you all"

"Okay Harry what ever you have to say we're listening"

"Okay so you know how I had a girlfriend my 6th year but I never told you who she was"

"Yea"

"Well that girl I dated was Ginny"

"What"

"And me and Ginny are dating again oh and by the way I wanted you to also know that I LOVE GINNY"

"Well its about time she has had a crush on ever since she was little"

"You have"

"Yea you never noticed that I couldn't be in the same room at you with out spilling something or knocking something over"

"You did that because you liked me"

"Yea"


	3. first night in ginny's room

Ginny was laying in bed staring at the ceiling all she could think about was how much she wanted to show Harry she loved him not just tell him the more she thought about it the more she wanted to wake Harry up and have sex with him. She kept looking over at Hermione's bed where Harry was sleeping she then saw of a way to get her mind off of having sex with him she was going to ask Harry if he wanted to go swimming with her so that she can be with him.

"Harry are you awake"

"Yea you cant sleep either"

"No, hey why don't we go for a swim"

"Okay but my suit is up in Ron's room and there's no way I'm going in there"

"That's okay why don't you just swim in what your wearing"

"Okay then I'll wait for you to get changed then we'll head down to the pond"

"Who said I was changing"

"But don't you want to…"

"No now come on"

Ginny opened the door to look out when she saw no one in the hall her and Harry went down to the pond when they reached the pond Ginny yelled "Last one in is a rotten egg" and with that Ginny took off her shirt and pant till she was wearing nothing but a bra and thong. Harry couldn't stop starting at her she was so perfect he couldn't believe that she was all his. She turned around to see what his expression was.

"You like what you see"

"Like I love what I see you are the most butiful girl in the world and I still can't believe you are all mine"

"And you're all mine now it's your turn to take some clothes off"

And with that said Harry took off his shirt and pants

"Wow"

"I guess you like what you see"

"I love what I'm seeing right now"

"Well we didn't come down here to see each other in just our underwear now did we"

"No let's go swim"

Harry and Ginny swam out to the center of the pond then stopped Ginny just stood there starting at Harry and him starting back then all of a sudden she did something she only dreamed about doing she grabbed Harry's penis when she grab it Harry let out a big moan.

"Oh my god Ginny that feels so good"

"You don't mind I just grabbed your penis"

"No that felt so good and I wouldn't mind it if you did it again"

And right when Harry said that Ginny grabbed him again she loved the feel of him in her hands and the way she could get him to moan. Then Harry grabbed Ginny around the waist pulling her close and kissed her at first it was soft then it started to heat up then Ginny pulled back and looked in his eye to see how much he loved her and before she pulled his underwear off leaving him completely exposed. Ginny couldn't keep her hands off of him. His hands were all over her then when he reached her bra hook he looked straight in her eyes and in that one look he saw lust, compaction and love Harry unhooked her bra. When her breast were uncovered all Harry could look at was how much her skin shined in the moon light. She took his hands an slide them down her sides till they rested on her ass she looked in his eye and said "You know what to do"

And with that Harry took off her thong so that the couple stood completely naked in the middle of the pond at night.

"Tonight so far has been the best night of my life"

"Mine to but Harry there is one thing thought"

"What"

"I don't want my first time to be in the middle of my family's pond"

"Wow wait this is your first time"

"Yes and I know for a fact the this is your first time too"

"Yes it is but why did you wait so long before having sex for the first time"

"Because I wanted you to be my first"

"Really"

"Yea, so do you want to do some swimming or do you want to head back up to my room and finish what we've started"

"What do you think?"

Ginny and Harry swam to the dock were their clothes were when Ginny got out Harry got to see her completely naked for the first time and he loved every thing he saw then it was his turn to get out at first he was nerves but then he climbed out and stood in front of her and watched look him over and he couldn't help but look her over. Then he bent down to get their clothes but Ginny stop him by pulling him close to her.

"Harry do you really love me"

"Yes Ginny what made you think that I didn't"

"I don't know"

"Ginny if I didn't then why did I let you undress me and feel me"

"I don't know"

"I did it because I love you so much and I wanted you to know that and this is the only way I know of to show you that"


End file.
